


Simp Journal | Haikyuu!! Headcanons

by xoplosion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, F/M, FUCK, Fluff, Imagines, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, Tags May Change, headcanons, just for fun, maybe nsfw, requests welcome, sfw, soft, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoplosion/pseuds/xoplosion
Summary: [ON HOLD/PAUSED] <—— check latest chapter for more info.Headcanons about Haikyuu characters! (also my v first ao3 work hhhh- scary-)Genders:Male, Female, and Non-BinaryGenerally it stays in theSFWregion unless someone requests specifically forNSFWfor their suggested character. More characters will be added later on (if requested or not!) But it's preferred if you want your suggested character to be quicker hehe- This is generally for fun though.Check first chapter for requests/suggestion info. Status will change time to time.Started: 2020-10-09
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75





	1. Character Requests/Suggestions Information

**Here are some rules and some information for requesting specific characters! **

╭─────────────────╮

** STATUS **

Requests are Closed!

**CURRENTLY WORKING ON**

? ? ?

╰─────────────────╯

★彡 I'm up to do any hcs (possibly imagines, scenarios etc.) for _any character_ in Haikyuu, I really like to include the _underrated_ ones cause I love them too!

★彡 You can request at a max of 4 characters, but be wary that some chapters for the characters may take longer! _I have my own life afterall-_

★彡 Most of these will be character x reader unless specified by the requester. (I advise you use InteractiveFics extension to replace "y/n" on your computer!)

★彡 When requesting, please please be specific as you can with any scenarios and types of headcanons! It'll help me a lot since its for yourself lovelies~ For example you can be specific at:

» preferably specify m/f/nb reader. if a request comes in without a specification, it automatically becomes nb (non-binary.)

» please specify which character(s) you’d like in your request!

» if its SFW or/and NSFW.

» fluff or/and angst

» any themes or aus (alternative universes)

» if you have a plot, please add them too! helps me a lot lovelies~

★彡 **FOR NSFW REQUESTS:** I have my limits of choosing how detailed I would wanna be at this parts, and I am mainly vague at them. Because I find smut for certain genders uncomfortable for me due to being enby! (and because I am a minor its weird but its what you guys dig-)

★彡 Somethings I WON'T DO are any topics that is inappropriate (you should know what's appropriate or not at this point) and any triggering topics. I might be missing more information here but I will most likely update here if anything comes up!

★彡 _I have the right to decline a request_ if it makes me uncomfortable even if it does not have anything against the rules above.

★彡 To request please **comment** on this work! Or, if you are an anon check out my carrd [here!](https://xoplosion-ao3-requests-n-asks.carrd.co/) You can click on the requests/ask button which will lead you to my empty ass tumblr ( ~~i barely use the dang thing so its empty.~~ )

★彡 Finally, please be patient and kind to me, and of course to whoever requested things! Constructive criticism is allowed for my writing, but don't be rude. That's not constructive criticism.


	2. Tendou Satori Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the two nexts ones (for Daichi and Ushijima) were requested by a good ol'friend! She's the one who encouraged me to write more so I decided to give her the honor of requesting the first chapter, which honestly ended up being the three first chapters lmao
> 
> But-
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this! It's just some I came up on the whim for our favorite Guess Monster~
> 
> INCLUDES: SFW (beginning) AND NSFW (end)

╭─────────────────╮

**Character:**

Tendou Satori

** Requested by: **

xo's friend 

╰─────────────────╯

══════ **SFW** ══════

★彡 He would most likely own sweaters and hoodies, which are usually oversized compared to you. He finds it extremely adorable and cute when you wear them, the sleeves are a big play in it. Cause you could just aimlessly wave them around ahsjsha-

★彡 Probably would own a stash of candy or sweets somewhere in your home. if you found it and tried to take it away he might throw a little fit or pout at you,, but honestly he would still get more candy/sweets in secret (lil sweet tooth demon) If you asked for some, maybe, _maybe,_ he'll share candy with you. Maybe feed it to you~

★彡 Maybe bilingual?? like his sub va speaks fairly good English from what I’ve seen,, so why not! He would use it to tease you with since you may/may not know a lot of English (depending if you lived in Japan etc.) Big flex about it and likes to show it off of course

★彡 He secretly loves to hold hands with you, just seeing the size comparison fascinates him. He might softly kiss the back of your hand knowing how much it flusters you, he laughs when it does-

★彡 Tendou would hug you from behind out of nowhere! Most likely trying to mess with you and loudly saying "y/n-chan/kun~!!" He will do this almost anywhere- usually when you are over at the gym watching him practice.

★彡 Since Ushijima and him are close friends, I bet you and Ushijima are rather close. Speaking of Ushijima and the team, Tendou would talk about you constantly when around his team. He loves you that much.

★彡 He would dance with you randomly in the kitchen, living room, or any of your bedrooms and music plays in the background. This can range from classical slow music to like "Happy" by Pharrell William type music haha- He'll try to dip and twirl you, staring at your soft smile and hearing your laughs make him extremely happy.

★彡 When Tendou sees you upset or down at the slightest, he will try his all out best to cheer you up! And it usually works showing how upbeat and positive he can be, since he has been bullied as a kid, he knows how negative feelings can get. He will even take time to go to the convenience store in secret to grab your favorite snacks and drinks, and maybe a comfort movie if he's able too! Once he get back home to you, he'll cuddle the fuck out of you, giving you kisses all over your face, arms, hands, anywhere. Tendou just wants you to feel safe and loved.

★彡 Tendou's ideal dates are usually at carnivals and fairs. He LOVES to go on the rollercoasters n rides especially with you, but if you can't handle extreme ones like he can, he won't hesitate to avoid them just for you. His love language seems to be more the quality time and words of affirmation to me! So going to events like these always make his day and seeing you smile n laugh with him as you both wander the carnival. He would always, ALWAYS get you at least one stuffed animal or a prize from the games. Usually its the medium and small sizes. Don't forget about the Ferris Wheel too~

★彡 Speaking of carnivals, he would just tell you to wait at a small bench as he rushes off to order some specialized sweets that are exclusive to the fairs or carnivals. Tendou will take a bite out of yours first as you hold it to make you flustered or blush. A sly smile on his as he does so afterwards shows proof he did it on purpose.

══════ **NSFW** ══════

★彡 Honestly, seeing how Tendou in general is a curious type of guy. I don't doubt he's not experienced, maybe not from doing it, but from deep-diving the internet about... _those_ things. Ranging from kinks to maybe even toys. You never know. This guy could hold some scary surprises.

★彡 Speaking of kinks, (yeah i know- weird to jump on.) he's probably into a few even if he may know a lot of them exist. Praise kink, maybe some overstimulation might be something of his. Don't see him as the 'daddy' type but I don't doubt he would love to hear you say that, try adding 'sir' to that. Ooooo, bondage would be another, since I believe Shinbari? is the special tying of bondage in Japanese. So I HELLA don't doubt this man hasn't researched about it. Body worship is a to go.

★彡 Aftercare? Hmm.. He's surprisingly good and prioritizes it. He likes to make sure you are fine after _doing it._ He'll make sure you are all cleaned up with a nice warm bath at least! If he's not drained from going at it, he would double check on you and ask "Hey, y/n? Do you need anything else?" If you guys don't it would end up in nice cuddles. Tendou just nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck and giving you the sweetest of kisses~

★彡 Tendou probably has a few _habits_ in bed. Like hair pulling (which he hella enjoys, like damn,, have you seen this man with his hair down like-), maybe scratches or nail marks from his hands when he holds you down, add some tiny nibbles or bite marks, holding your hands in whatever position (he likes dem hands)

★彡 Volume? He's not _that_ loud nor _that_ quiet, he's inbetween but it can range on how much he is currently into it. He will occasionally growl, grunt and moan into your ear at least which he knows edges you. When he does do that near your ears, he will bite the end/tip of it too.

★彡 Piercings-? I don't really see Tendou having piercings. Maybe one on his tongue at least, which he will most likely use it to please you instead generally.

★彡 Kisses is all he really wants. Even if its simplistic pecks n kisses to passionate make-outs while doing it. Doesn't matter to him, he loves it. And let alone, he's actually an amazing kisser. Maybe he was a little sloppy at the first kiss, but practice makes perfect for our Guess Monster~

★彡 Intimacy? He may not be a very romantic type person but he will make sure at all cost you are comfortable and feel safe.

★彡 Tendou's stamina is scary as hell. Like after you guys go one or two rounds in a row, give him maybe 2-3 minutes and a drink of water. He's rearing to go again. Ya'll can't even keep track on how many times you go jesus-

══════ **END** ══════

╭─────────────────╮

**Next Character:**

Sawamura Daichi

** Requested by: **

xo's friend 

╰─────────────────╯


	3. Daichi Sawamura Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one (for Ushijima) were requested by a good ol'friend! She encourages me a lot so this is something I could do for her in return <3 But, if you have any requests feel free to send them! I don't bite. Maybe.
> 
> INCLUDES: SFW (beginning) AND NSFW (end)

╭─────────────────╮

**Character:**

Daichi Sawamura

** Requested by: **

xo's friend 

╰─────────────────╯

══════ **SFW** ══════

★彡 Since its October, the spookiest of all months, I don't doubt you and Daichi will not have matching costumes. He will _mostly_ go with whatever you have in mind. But if the costume is too scandalous and shows too much skin he would never let you go out with it, and if you did secretly he would be jealous and protective if anyone, _**anyone**_ , else saw you in it but him.

★彡 But speaking of our jealous captain, he of course gets jealous easily. Which is fairly easy to spot at first with his protectiveness. This usually happens when you give attention to other people than him when you guys are together. It happens so much when you are around Daichi's friends, he would subtly hold your hands, your waist or wrap his arm around you to show others you belong to him only. Once you two go somewhere private or away from other people, asking "Daichi? Are you jealous-?" or something along those lines. This man will never admit it. He won't.

★彡 When Daichi notices you are stress over work or anything of the sorts, he will do his all right best to calm you down. Maybe even help you out with whatever is bothering you. But his to-go options tend to be cuddles, him distracting you with kisses and hugs, going out for a nice stroll. Almost anything intimate this man can think of, he'll even let you lay your head on his lap as he messes with your hair which usually ends up in him massaging your scalp too. Which always feels comforting coming from him. Whenever he gets a chance he'll plant kisses on your forehead, cheeks or anywhere on your face (since its open up to him.)

★彡 Continuing on with the cuddle parts, it's his favorite all time thing to do with you. Being a captain for Karasuno can be stressful, and you already know it with all the dynamic personalities you've seen from his teammates (like Tanaka and Noya hehe-) And you know, he deserves it. The first time you guys cuddled Daichi was honestly extremely nervous to do it with his special someone, you could tell too ahshshs- But once you guys kept doing it he eventually eased and relaxed instantly now. And when he wants attention from you he _may_ whine about wanting cuddles from you, even if he may not seem like the submissive whiney type, he can still be needy.

★彡 Some nicknames he would have for you (female) “babe” “love” “beautiful” "sweetheart" // (male) “prince” “babe” “handsome” // (nb/enby) "pumpkin" "babe" "sugar" "love" (ahhhhhhhhhhh im not good at nicknames so hopefully these will do-)

★彡 Expect late night calls or facetimes that last so long, and its just you guys being dorks and laughing and joking with eachother.

★彡 Include that with texts that will last past 3 am or so- Those usually are brought up as inside jokes and as embarrassing weapons for one another~

★彡 Whenever you are cold he will always lend you his coat or jacket. Which are usually oversized for you, if not- they are always cozy and comfortable!

★彡 Daichi its neutral when it comes to hot or cold weather, but he secretly likes cold weather/temperature cause he would do anything to cuddle up with you and feel your warmth. He will never admit that he turns down the ac just to snuggle with you btw-

★彡 Honestly you just smiling or doing anything cute will make this man's heart stop and die internally- He adores you so much that you have this much affect on him. (this always happened when you guys weren't into a relationship and just as a crush thing.)

★彡 When he just had a crush on you, he was always just nervous and had a hard time being so cool n composed around you. But with the help of Sugawara and maybe,, the whole Karasuno team- He managed to ask you out! But while he did was he so fucking tensed that his jaw was clenched n stuff- You sometimes tease him about his confession just to mess with him and Daichi always gets flustered and angry about it. (its soooo fuckin cute,, hhh-)

★彡 Since I brought up the Karasuno team, I don't doubt he'll get embarrassed with you showing up to practices suddenly. Tanaka and Nishinoya would most likely tease him about be all lovey dovey n all that jazz. Which usually doesn't end up so good for them but I bet you'll get a good laugh from along with the others there.

══════ **NSFW** ══════

★彡 A definite dom in the bedroom (or any room bc aye-). Honestly the only way for you to be the dom in the room is when you'll have to tie his wrists/hands up ( ~~ooooo spicy~~~ ) and you top him no cap. But don't think you'll get away with that. This man will definitely punish you if you get out of line in his book. 

★彡 Daichi would **definitely** have a daddy and captain kink (and that captain kink might aswell go for every other captain too.) Whenever you say it when ya'll do it and it just- flips a switch in that hunk of a man. The first time you said it he probably stopped whatever the hell he was doing to process what you said, just those sacred words can trigger something in Daichi. But say that in public and he'll keep composure surprisingly, maybe become a little sly and cocky, teasing you instead. Once you guys are in private ooooooohhhhhhhhh boooooooyyyyyy.

★彡 Some other kinks? Maybe overstimulation, roleplay might be a big one (that cop/police one hit different.), slight bondage (maybe just the tying of your hands etc.), bodyworship/praise, some biting of course.

★彡 He is a **100%** thigh man. But in general, this man will body worship the hell out you, no matter what size. But again, he loves them thighs. It's his all time favorite part of you, leaving bite marks and hickeys are his signature thing. Especially on your inner thighs. He'll of course only do them in spots where only you and him can see them and know about it. He'll also grip or touch your thigh whenever he has the chance, no matter if in public or not. In general he finds it hard to control himself over the urges.

★彡 Continuing on the thigh thoughts ( ~~again hella weird to even say ahhhhh,,~~ ), I would advise you to give Daichi-san little bites n nibbles on his thighs too as revenge. It's most likely a weak spot of his too, so he might, _might_ crumble beneath you. Maybe whining a little if you nibble on the same spot on purpose, squirming at the sensation.

★彡 For a definite dom, he would be rough of course, but won't actually try to hurt you. If he notices he is, he'll immediately stop. He won't be too into hurting you physically, maybe with names that I shall not say but you could imagine. 

★彡 Daichi would be up almost anything you are into, but most of the time he'll consider them. Maybe doing a tad of research before confirming to do them the next few rounds.

★彡 He's not the type to like or even have toys, but might use a vibrator at most. The other ones.. most likely to a definite no. Unless you count handcuffs as a toys then thats another one on his damn list.

★彡 Most likely likes receiving than giving, and if you let him have full control while... doing _that,_ He'll fuck it so hard you better have a good gag reflex or you just might choke. (which may not be a bad thing either,,)

╭─────────────────╮

**Next Character:**

Ushijima Wakatoshi

** Requested by: **

xo's friend 

╰─────────────────╯


	4. Ushijima Wakatoshi Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be my personal favorite- Cause Ushijima is among my favorite on the Shiratorizawa team! Since my friend (who requested these) likes Tendou I might aswell take Ushi,, ANYWAYS- Let's get this fucking started with da farm boy who can bowl me under a table.
> 
> _imnotasimpisweardonthurtmeplease._
> 
> After this chapter you can request me! I'll have to figure out an efficient way for that if comments are too difficult for anons <3
> 
> INCLUDES: SFW (beginning) AND NSFW (end)

╭─────────────────╮

**Character:**

Ushijima Wakatoshi

** Requested by: **

xo's friend 

╰─────────────────╯

══════ **SFW** ══════

★彡 Since we all know how Ushijima talks in the anime, he probably doesn't have the best social cues. When being in a relationship with him it might be difficult for him to break through that barrier of communication. He might say things along "will you teach me?", "was that good?", and stuff along those lines. So its your job to show him the ropes! It's a up and down hill path but Ushijima will do it to make the relationship last long and anything to see that little adorable smile on your face.

★彡 Honestly some nicknames he will have for you might derive from plants and nature. Such as "Honey(comb), Pumpkin, Sprout, Fern, Clover," but the classic nicknames that are normal to relationships would be "Babe/Baby, Prince, Love, Beautiful/Handsome, Babygirl/boy" etc~ He likes to stick with the planty ones since he believes it fits someone smaller than him.

★彡 Will definitely take advantage of your size difference (depending on your height, yknow when yknow. ~~i myself is like 5'3/5'4 so i feel the short pain.~~ ) 

★彡 Like he will ruffle your hair which always ends up getting messed up, he will pick you so fucking easily like you weigh nothing to him, definite big spoon cause he always loves to wrap his arms arounds you since he noticed how safe it makes you feel, comparing and teasing about your hand sizes too is a common occurrence. Just his palm against yours. Sometimes you guys mess around with the flashlights on your phone to create hand-shadows and you always try to adjust your hand for your shadow to be Ushijima's size. He chuckles at the adorable attempt too.

★彡 Continuing on the size difference, he will let you sit on his lap as he watches you do whatever infront of him. No matter if its just scrolling through social media, watching videos, watching you play games, a movie, a video call? He's there. Sometimes will silently nuzzle his face into your hair, neck, shoulder or the crook between your shoulders. If he's feeling like it, he might also plant a surprise kiss on your neck or shoulder. It sends a quick jolt and shiver down your spine whenever he does because it's so unlikely-

★彡 OKAY BUT- the thought of jealous Ushijima would not be common thing knowing how calm and composed this man is, but he is also not good at describing nor showing emotions. But- Him catching you wearing someone else's jersey, hoodie, or jacket might flip that switch. He would just brush it off at first after awhile, before he slowly breaks. Giving you his own clothing in the end, which always ends up oversized based on how this dude is built. This would honestly be the only chance or time you will see this man be jealous its kinda scary- like- Ushijima are you okay honey?

★彡 Ushijima isn't the one to be into nicknames too much, but when you call him by the given nicknames you have for him... ohhhhhhh maaaaan its gives him butterflies. And generally he can't understand feelings too well so he wouldn't know how to deal with it and maybe overthink it- Please comfort him if it goes to far- He'll need it-

★彡 Like the Tendou chapter, you would most likely be closer to Tendou since Ushi and him are close anyways! You'll also have decent relationships with the team and maybe act like the motherly type to them to keep those boys in check. Goshiki may awkwardly talk to you to see if he needs to be in a relationship to be the new ace yada yada (lil baby looking up to your husbando though is cute-)

★彡 Ushijima may not be the best at social cues, but ohhh man this dude can be poetic as hell unintentionally. He has his ways of setting up words and his surprisingly sets of word choices astonish you at some point, and of course you get confuse sometimes- Understanding poems can be hard as hell okay?? 

★彡 When seeing you stressed or overwhelmed with any situation, he'll bring you into a hug for who knows how long. Just him seeing you like that devastates him, same goes for a single tear coming from your face will make this man go in his overprotective mode. He'll rub your back or head to calm you down, some specks of kisses along your face and maybe your arms too. He doesn't let his hand wander anywhere else when cuddling either so you are in safe hands with this man everytime he has his arms around you. They are just like safe warm walls bro.

★彡 He's the type who will keep attention on the smallest of details about you. He'll buy you small things like stickers, utensil, items, etc that you thought were cute when browsing or something. Ushijima likes to hear about your interests and thoughts because he loves to see you nerd out over passionate topics, and sometimes he'll just doze off and just stare at your face as you talk. Admiring you so fucking much, he's just softly smiling at you till you ask "what Toshi-?"

══════ **NSFW** ══════

★彡 Most of your passionate moments always start with kisses. They are usually or might as well always be slow, soft and passionate. He'll try his best to ask for consent in the most intimate or romantic way possible, with just a soft reply or the brush of his thumb on your bottom lip. _Or he might aswell just stare at you till you say sumn-_

★彡 He's not the type for PDA, since he personally thinks it should be behind doors and walls. So if you do anything that will.. yknow... flip a switch in this man. He'll try to keep composure n calmness till both of you are in a private spot, this man will kabedon or pin you against the wall and smother you with love n affection. At this point, he can't keep his hands to himself and often wanders which is unusual for him. So do things wisely or are you just a lover for punishment.

★彡 Some kinks this man will have: definite daddy/captain kink, degrading/praising (depends on his mood or how you are acting in the.. act-), extreme dirty talk, overstimulation maybe?, honestly can be into BDSM or sumn along the line, little bit of foreplay too.

★彡 You definitely know this man can get hella rough and strong while doing it. Which he of course uses it as an advantage because he's a fucking huge ass dom. Try to take control at least once, he'll do an uno reverse card on you and have you begging moments later. Even if you're on top, he still has control. He'll use his strong grip to pull you down or to make you move how he wants you too, His grip is so strong, it leaves nail marks in your hips n thighs that make you complain to him about it. But Ushijima just will look at you with no regret.

★彡 Ushijima uses his voice to his biggest advantage aswell. He knows he can rile you up with just a deep husk of his voice, especially when he speaks in your ear. His hot breath brushing against as he speaks sweet nothings to demanding whispers only you can hear. It just makes you melt and submit to him like magic, and he adores that to the max. He'll also might bite your ear as a tease too-

★彡 He's very demanding in bed. Ordering you around. Him being a very serious person outside of the room follows him into the bed.

★彡 Favorite place to do it? Just in the private walls of eachother's home or dorms. 

★彡 Favorite position? He has a few selected one, but him carrying you will messing your insides up against a wall... yeah that one.

★彡 He loves, **loves** seeing your face during the act. He'll just stares at you with a cocky smirk ( ~~no pun intended~~ ) as he continues.

★彡 Ushijima may be rough, but he's a king at aftercare. He loves to treat you so well after the act with cuddles, kisses, a possible bath or shower, massages. Anything to calm you down. Usually its just cuddles, seeing you ontop of his chest practically about to fall asleep. Knowing you are listening to his heartbeat and breathing, its a beautiful sight to him. If you are cuddling on your side, he'll softly pat your head and rub your back as you dose off to sleep before he falls asleep himself afterwards.

★彡 Motivation can vary, but he loves seeing you wear anything that shows your bare legs. Especially those thighs. Yes another thigh man. Just some high-thigh socks, tights, fitted sweatpants, **anything** that shows your curves n legs gets him rearing to go. 

╭─────────────────╮

**Next Character:**

Tsukishima Kei

** Requested by: **

author themselves

╰─────────────────╯


	5. Tsukishima Kei Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- I'm excited to write this one (yes, I write these on the whim so basically a oneshot each chapter-) because this salty bitch is actually a big comfort character to me- Take that as you will as a first impression of me, idc, I love Tsuki sm (I also kin this man you don't even know.)
> 
> _it's always the blonde characters istg._
> 
> A-anyways...
> 
> INCLUDES: Soft and Fluff this time

╭─────────────────╮

**Character:**

Tsukishima Kei

** Requested by: **

author themselves 

╰─────────────────╯

≫ ──── ≪ **Soft n Fluff** ≫ ──── ≪

❀ Tsukishima will rarely ever ask for cuddles, but when he does it's usually on days where he's exhausted from practice. Done with being dragged and tossed around for the day. Coming home to you is the only thing he looks forward to on days like these. His hair ruffled and messy, he'll come trudging toward you wherever you are and wrap his arms around you. Typically around your waist or stomach, as he rests his head on you or his head buried in your neck. He just stays there silently until you talk to him, "Tsuki- Wanna talk about your day?" you hummed lightly to him. But to only get a soft tired mumble, "Just stay still for a moment."

❀ He'd honestly love to have study dates with you. He'll help you with subjects you are struggling with and teaches you some helpful note-taking skills too! Sometimes he may lose some patience with you at some points because he notices you rarely ever paying attention. But you really are just admiring your boyfriend, softly smiling and spacing out about him. Till he snaps his fingers or calls out your name, making you snap out of it quickly. "Hey, pipsqueak! You listening or not?" He said softly hitting your forehead with the edge of his pencil. You nodded in reply, but Tsuki really knows you weren't.

❀ But on the other hand, he really does the same with you. Just staring at your face, finding every feature of you adorable as you focus on homework and notes. Sometimes he'll push some hair out of your face to see it more. But usually, when you catch him watching you he looks away and tries to play it off- The slight tint of blush gives it away, you can tease him all you want but he'll never admit it.

❀ Tsuki secretly loves your hands. Since it's not a big chance to have an s/o taller than him, the size difference between your guys' hands makes him get small butterflies in his stomach. Whenever you are asleep, cuddled aside from him, he'll slowly slide his fingers in between yours entwining them. Feeling your grip tightened lightly instinctively. Making him form a smile on his face. ALSO- PDA isn't his type of thing honestly, so handholding might be the only thing ya'll ever do. Maybe sometimes,, little kisses,, n stuff-

❀ You and Tsuki would definitely have matching dinosaur onesies no doubt- Or just matching onesies in general (but preferably dino ones to fulfill Tsuki's dream-) He would at first refuse to wear it but did it anyway for your sake. But we all know this man will wear it whenever like- _dinosaurs guys._

❀ We all know that Tsukishima brings headphones anywhere he goes (whichifullyfuckingunderstand-), so he got his own playlists of course. He'll only let you and possibly, Yams, listen to them. But it's a rare chance. Sometimes he'll play his playlist in your home with the wireless speakers lingering in most of the rooms, so you know some songs that he listens to them and started to know the lyrics to some of them. If this man catches you singing one of them- Ohhh jesus- he'll swoon over you. 

❀ On the musical note, he will make a playlist that reminds him of you. He wants to share it with you but is embarrassed about it since he's not known for affectionate, intimate romancy stuff. So it'll take some time for him to gain courage and man up (as Noya and Tanaka would say)

❀ Tsukishima is very observant of you and takes little notes too. He can identify if something is wrong or up with you easily.

❀ _oh please kiss this man as a surprise it will make him flustered and a fucking tomato it's so cute and adorable- I-_

❀ Most likely not the one to first initiate "I love you" but when he does, it's fucking special. Cherish those three words from him. _P l e a s e ._

❀ I'm definitely not gonna forget that this man will tease the hell out of you, still. He'll call you whiney and clingy when you yearn for cuddles. Teasing you about your height and size with jokes and comebacks. And so on- Tsuki will use anything to tease you. It's his way of showing emotion in.. his way.

❀ Tsuki isn't the one for any pet names or nicknames, I mean he'll enjoy _some_ of them but that's very few. But he secretly yearns for one name to come out of your mouth, his first name. Kei. You used that name when you confessed to him. Hearing it softly in the end as he saw you in front of him. Your e/c eyes staring away to avoid the eye contact, awkward tension building in the air. Ever since then, he rarely heard that name from you, except when you used his full ass name when he gets in trouble.

╭ ╮

A/N: _ahhhhh sorry if this_ _was_

 _slightly shorter_ _t_ _han the other chapters!_

 _i_ _wanted to do some fluff n softie_

_things in these trying times_

_of shit school and hell covid-_

╰ ╯

╭─────────────────╮

**Next Character:**

Bokuto Koutarou

** Requested by: **

@GreenTheSimp !

╰─────────────────╯

**request me dew it.**

**dew it in the comments.**


	6. Bokuto Koutarou Confession Headcanons (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love Bokuto sm that I actually kin tf out of this man too- (I kin a lot of characters okay don't @ me now,,) 
> 
> Basically this chapter is hcs of Bokuto confessing to y/n! I'll be making part two aka the next chapter that will link up to him finally having you, as his s/o. Also hopefully I succeeded your expectations Green! I tried my best 👉👈
> 
> INCLUDES: Soft, Fluff, mmmm kith

╭─────────────────╮

**Character:**

Bokuto Koutarou

** Requested by: **

@GreenTheSimp !

╰─────────────────╯

≫ ──── ≪ **Confession Time** ≫ ──── ≪

❀ First, Bokuto would be oblivious to his crush and his feelings for you till it was brought up multiple times by his team, and eventually at the volleyball camp from the other schools. Most likely Kuroo nagging him about the certain someone, y/n, Bokuto talks about so much.

❀ You and Bokuto were friends for quite some time, maybe at least a year or so. And being in the same class as him, you guys had time to interact with each other and even plan hangouts whenever you could.

❀ And yes, this man talks 24/7 about you _without even noticing-_ this varies from your interactions during the school day, your conversations during classes and lunch, stupid dumb texts you guys have once in a while, the answers you give him from the many of many questions he asked you... the list goes on and on. This makes it easy for his friends to identify his fucking crush on you. ~~him being so oblivious about it hurts their brains istg~~

❀ He's extremely bubbly around you, super friendly and kind but you usually brush it off as his normal personality. ~~ibetyou'llbeoblivioustooaboutit.~~

❀ Once Bokuto awakened to his crush and feelings for you he found it extremely difficult to act like it was normal before. The slight blush on his cheeks was a much solid shade. His heart skipping beats every time he saw you walk in the room. Your laugh, your smile, anything about you made him so nervous around you now. When you directly smile at him, hearing your laughs at his jokes or actions will make this man just seize to exist. 

❀ Bokuto can't stop thinking about you after that thought, always finding his mind wandering to the dorkiest, sappy shit thing he would do with you.

❀ Sometimes he found himself avoiding you at some points just so he can keep himself in check and not be an embarrassment around you-

❀ He still craves your attention but he gets a lingering fear he might mess something up so he has an internal fight with himself and it just- hurts him sm- poor owl,,

❀ Akaashi finds himself trying to motivate and support _~~emo~~_ Bokuto at these moments, usually through texts or calls when they aren't near each other etc. 

❀ You would generally think he would just confess to you as soon as he had the chance but actually took this on a slow thoughtful ride. To the point, it did affect his skill at practice, which notified his teammates about it fairly quickly. Bokuto was so deep in thought about it all he was unsure how to process his confession, when, where, what would make you happy, if you liked him back and such. 

❀ This eventually leads to him asking Akaashi, the team, and friends (from the other teams' ofc-), on how he should confess to you. All of the answers didn't seem to fit Bokuto in a comfortable way either, which is hella surprising. Before he decided to do something pretty simple.

❀ Earlier today, Bokuto asked you to wait for him a few minutes after class. Knowing you two had different club activities after school, him having volleyball and you have [y/n's favorite activity]. It was the best option to get your attention since your clubs ended at different times made it difficult. And so you did, meeting him outside of your classroom, just you and him.

❀ Bokuto felt anxious about being alone with you, especially like this.

❀ "Hey, y/n..?"

❀ "What is it, Bo?"

❀ That little nickname you gave him, always and I mean **always** made his heart skip 10 beats. The blush on his cheeks grew a shade darker.

❀ "Wanna walk home.. t-together...?" Bokuto quickly mustered out the words, knowing his throat would dry up sooner or later.

❀ Both of you actually took a similar route home after school, which you guys figured out on a rainy day.

❀ "Oh, sure! Don't you have practice though?" You tilted your head innocently, your hair moving as well revealing the smallest of details that made Bokuto swoon.

❀ "Coach said we should rest for our game tomorrow" 

❀ "Ah- that makes sense, I forgot about that-" You giggled lightly before you took the lead of heading out of the building.

❀ Bokuto froze at your giggle before you dragged him behind you. Your hand softly around his wrist. "C'mon slowpoke," you teased.

❀ He smiled slightly before he caught up to you. Walking aside from you at the same pace.

❀ It was an awkward walk. Bokuto was oddly quiet which made you slightly worried.

❀ "Bokuto? You alright..?" You finally broke the silence, looking up at the Ace to your right.

❀ "P-perfectly fine!"

❀ "You stuttered."

❀ "Did... I..?"

❀ "Yes, dummy- What's wrong?"

❀ "I-... Damn it. Y/n."

❀ Before you knew it, he pulled you into a kiss. His large hands cupping your face as he planted his lips softly onto yours, pulling away from a little with only a few inches from your lips. Bokuto looked straight into your e/c eyes, staring back with his golden eyes. The blush on his cheeks flushed with shades of red. 

❀ "I like you. Wait- No.. I love you." Bokuto muttered softly, feeling his breath on your lips made you shiver.

❀ You just giggled, before it grew into genuine laughter. He widened his eyes removing his hands from your face.

❀ "H-hey..!! What's so funny!?" 

❀ "It was so obvious Bo~"

❀ "Was.. was it!? I-"

❀ You cut him off, "I love you too Koutarou." 

❀ Him hearing you use his first name WITH you saying ily to him, made his day. A bright smile plastered on his face, he hugged you lifting you up and kissing your face all over.

❀ "HEY HEY HEYYYY!! Y/n likes me back!! Actually, y/n LOVES me!" Bokuto exclaimed happily

❀ After that, Bokuto was back to his normal, loud, excited self throughout the walk. You guys began to have your simple conversations again, him poking you with questions trying to get to know you even more. Having the lingering doubt he had from rejection and negativity was lifted-off from him. He even mentioned having your first date so soon-

❀ He couldn't wait to bring the news to his team and friends.

❀ He can't wait to see you by his side every day.

╭ ╮

A/N: _Sorry if this chapter_

_was a little weird? I tried to_

_do something new, and_

_idk if I like it or not._

_Adding the fact I never_

_done a confession hcs yet._

╰ ╯

╭─────────────────╮

**Next Character:**

Bokuto Koutarou

** Requested by: **

@GreenTheSimp !

╰─────────────────╯


	7. Bokuto Koutarou Confession Headcanons (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to the previous chapter! 
> 
> Basically, the aftermath of the confession featuring a softie and dorky Bokuto! Maybe special appearances of other characters too ooooo-
> 
> INCLUDES: Fluff, Soft, Adorable Bo

╭─────────────────╮

**Character:**

Bokuto Koutarou

** Requested by: **

@GreenTheSimp !

╰─────────────────╯

≫ ──── ≪ **Confession Aftermath** ≫ ──── ≪

❀ After the confession, Bokuto would rarely ever leave your side. So he does get clingy to you as he does with Akaashi. He's not much for PDA but he's also not against the thought, he unconsciously hugs you, wrapping his arms around your torso, waist, arms, and sometimes around your neck at least- Sometimes light kisses and pecks but those are generally rare unless he's really excited about something.

❀ He gets really flustered sometimes when you addressed him as your boyfriend the first few days and maybe weeks after starting the relationship. He's just not used to it- It gives this hunk of a man butterflies in his stomach a lot.

❀ Whenever you guys had to leave each other for your designated classes, you tend to find cute notes in your locker whenever you open them. Having cute phrases, flirts, compliments, and silly pick-up lines. You already knew it was from Bokuto because you... sometimes catch him lurking around your locker- just never brought up to him knowing it would genuinely make him sad.

❀ Bokuto just finds it cool that you don't know at first okay-

❀ You always tried to go to his practices and even games when you guys were just friends. Knowing that if Bokuto saw any of his friends out in the stands made his confidence skyrocket so much- 

❀ But since you guys are now in a relationship, it makes Bokuto smile so much every time he spots you in the stands of the crowds. Cheering him on boosts his confidence so fucking much- like if this man is in emo mode please cheer for him, it helps a ton (Akaashi and the team might thank you also-)

❀ Long-lasting phone calls that continue till like 3-4 am. Sometimes facetime/video calls if you both have the ability to! He loves seeing your face, he finds it so fucking adorable with all your smallest features and details.

❀ Bokuto probably changed your contact name on his phone to something like "baby owl" with like emojis or something- or literally, just nick ( ~~pet~~ ) names he has for you- "baby, bae, cloud, cutie, feather, angel, king/queen, prince/princess" and so on. He looooves having names for you because it makes him smile every time he finds things that remind him of you (which generally is how he figures some of them out-)

❀ Whenever this man finds you sad, upset, stressed, or literally in any negative emotion. He will try his damn hardest to make you feel better even if its the slightest, and if it is the slightest he'll keep going to you are perfectly fine and dandy. 

❀ He'll even go out of his way to skip practice if needed to comfort your sad butt- He'll give you cuddles, so many cuddles. He's practically a cuddle monster so better prepare for how long you'll stay in his arms afterward-

❀ Whenever you guys are just cuddling in general, he loves to nuzzle his face into your hair, your neck, and shoulder. Just craving the touch and comfort of his lover. Even if it's the slightest of motion, he'll take whatever he can get!

❀ Continuing on the cuddling situation, one of the secret things he loves about you is how you smell. The shampoo you use for your hair, the body wash, perfume or cologne.

❀ Since it's fall season (as of I'm writing this ofc-), Bokuto will drag you around for some walks in the cool weather through parks. Honestly hoping to find leaves to pile and fall into with you! I'd think one of Bo's love language would be quality time (and words of affirmation.) So hanging out with him makes this owl the happiest man to walk on this planet.

❀ Whenever you are cold on these walks, he won't hesitate to wrap his arms around you. If it's a specific part of your body that is cold, for example, your hands. He'll definitely hold his hands over yours. Maybe planting a kiss on them afterward (accidentally getting flustered seconds later-)

❀ Bokuto might also just stare at your hands clasped together, noticing the size difference for the 100000000000000th time

❀ Honestly, he likes to use Instagram and Snapchat filters with you. It's really cute af,, he's such a dork for couple things

❀ Body issues? Bokuto will love every part of you no matter what, comforting that every part of your body is perfect as it is. He'll softly plant kisses wherever you feel insecure. He'll cuddle you till you agree with him that you are a perfect human being.

❀ Don't try to sneak out of it. He's hella stubborn with topics like these- He ain't that dense and dumb guys,,

╭ ╮

A/N: _Slightly rushed this_

_in one sitting- Knowing I_

_might lay the chapter off_

_for a few days but I_

_didn't this time aye!_

╰ ╯

╭─────────────────╮

**Next Character:**

Ryunosuke Tanaka

** Requested by: **

@Vexelier_Suix_Cipher !

╰─────────────────╯


	8. Ryunosuke Tanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be written differently from the other chapters- Instead of bullet points, it'd be just a short paragraph formation like short stories. ( ~~or those imagines you see on TikTok but in one part instead of many~~ )
> 
> My first time writing about Tanaka, so I'll definitely struggle here and there. _But stan Tanaka and his beanies, this man is too underrated-_
> 
> INCLUDES: Fluff, Soft angst (nothing too bad loves~)

╭─────────────────╮

**Character:**

Ryunosuke Tanaka

** Requested by: **

@Vexelier_Suix_Cipher !

╰─────────────────╯

You were idly sitting on your bed. Comfortable in the soft sheets and blankets you gathered earlier for a good relaxing for the night. A crow plush in between your arms as you silently scrolled through social media on your phone, softly laughing at a few posts and images. As quick moments passed, an unexpected knock was heard in your room. Before it fell silently again, you frozen, the knocking continued in the same manner. You slowly looked around to identify where it came from before eyeing your window. Curtains pulled over it for privacy, but you could see a figure outside. The moonlight drawing the figure into the cloth over the window. The knocking occurred again.  
  
 _ **Knock, knock.**_

You quickly noticed the rhythm of the knockings, commonly knowing that your boyfriend, Ryunosuke Tanaka always did that whenever he wanted to come over. He insisted that he would go through the window for some stupid reason. As you got up, you hurried towards the window and sliding it open. Peering slightly down to see your boyfriend. Who was oddly silent. His slate-colored eyes avoiding yours, he would always be excited to see you. Unless...

Sighing with a light laugh at the end, you helped Tanaka inside your room. One of his hands entwining with yours, his rough calloused hands indicating the rough play today. Karasuno had a match game with another school today, which you sadly couldn't attend due to being the one responsible for cooking dinner in your household. Tanaka didn't let go of your hand as you wandered back to your bed, sitting on the edge looking up at him. He still hasn't said anything to you, slipping his backpack off of his shoulder and letting it slump over itself besides your bed.

_"Bad game, Ryuu?" You softly said, your tone light and sweet._

_"Y/N.. W-we lost... We- I-.. Messed up, didn't I? I-if-"_ Ryunosuke shakily mustered the words out, slowly losing his composure.

Quickly scooting back, so there was space in front of you, patting the area to signal him to sit. So he did listen. Scurrying over to your body and lazily resting his head on your shoulder, one hand gripping your sweater, the other tangled in the sheets. It's been a while since Tanaka has been like this, not having many losses and only close games they still won. It's been a good couple of months, but like any other previous times, you comforted him. Softly rubbing his back, kissing his head lightly, and cooing reassuring words to him softly.

_"Ryuu... I bet you did great honey. You did nothing wrong."_

_"You did what you could do for your team. And they appreciate every score you have made for them, don't worry about this loss."_

_"It only means you have room to improve, along aside of Karasuno."_

After a few more reassuring words, you could feel the cloth of your sweater dampen. Both of Tanaka's hands gripping your sweater tighter, as he was... crying. It faintly filled up the room of his slight unsteady shaky breathing, sniffles, and unintelligible phrases. Which you could guess were excuses of his to blame himself. You looked around before laying your body down against your pillows, pulling Tanaka with you, your arms securing him safely to you but having the ability for him to move whenever. But he barely budged. Occasionally adjusting his position so his face was pressed into your clothes.

_"Let it all out Ryuu."_ You pecked his forehead before continuing to rub his back in a comforting manner. 

Moments quickly passed. Both of you had fallen asleep, but you woke up to the slightly cold breeze that welcomed itself in through your open window. Luckily the screen was secured in place. Your gaze fell down to the boy in your arms. 

Tanaka surprisingly still had tears running down his face, wiping them away with the brush of your thumbs. Below his eyes were dried tear tracks, he did let it all out. His expression was calm and soft in his sleep with his face resting on your chest, listening to your heartbeat. Earning a soft smile on your face, as you slightly readjusted both of your positions. Back flatly on the mattress, Ryunosuke still sounds asleep on top of you. You slowly reached over for some blankets, tossing it over yourselves.

_"Cute.."_ You whispered.

Lightly planting another kiss on his head, before dozing off into sleep seconds later with your arms lightly around your boyfriend, his arms around your torso in return.

You were Ryunosuke's safe haven. His comfort.

╭ ╮

A/N: _I literally typed this_

_in one sitting at like_

_12 am to 2 am- so things_

_might be a little off._

_Apologies if it was a_

_little late too!_

╰ ╯

╭─────────────────╮

**Next Character:**

Kentaro Kyotani

** Requested by: **

@Vexelier_Suix_Cipher !

╰─────────────────╯


	9. UPDATE!

I will be putting this work **on hold** for abit so I can start on some other projects n works I have in mind!

I’ve been having some ideas for some more Haikyuu works that includes male/enby reader so I would like to provide that (for myself too-) So if you are interested stay tuned on my profile soon~ Mainly will be an AU than canon story though ahshshah,,

Also don’t worry! When I feel like I need to get back on this work I will do some if not all of the requests I’ve gotten before this update. 

I love y’all, hope you are doing well and being safe out there in these trying times! 

\- xo | kian

UPDATED: 11-10-20


End file.
